The Family of Konoha
by Matt693
Summary: Set at the end of the Varia arc some shadowy figures are watching the battle what are their intentions? The Family of Konoha has arrived!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to anyone that reads this, I've been reading fanfic for abit now and decided to try it with this one it is my first story which just popped into my head whilst at work one day so please enjoy.  
**

* * *

**The Family of Konoha**

**On The Rooftops of Namimori Middle School**

"Looks like it's coming to an end" Said a shadowed figure.

"Yeah we'll have to make our appearance after this" another shadowed figure said.

"Hmph I can't wait" said a third figure as they looked down onto the battlefield that was Namimori Middle School where the battle for the Vongola Rings was taking place.

**On The Battlefield**

Xanxus had just claimed the Vonogla rings with the help of the blonde haired prince Belphegor and the Arcobaleno Mammon when the rings rejected him.

"The ring has rejected Xanxus' blood" Said Tsuna who was look worse-for-wear after his long fight with Xanxus.

"What do you mean the rings have rejected his blood!?" Mammon shouted at Tsuna.

"I… certainly… had it coming didn't I?" Xanxus said slowly due to his injuries "…That's right… That Old Fart and I… have no blood relation whatsoever!" Xanxus said angrily as everyone gathered looked on in shock at what the Varia leader just said.

"*Pant* Xanxus" Tsuna spoke with exhaustion in his voice.

"Don't you fucking pity me! You scum!" Xanxus screamed whilst panting.

"…I understood though…" Squallo said "The betrayal you suffered and your hatred... I understood it all…"

"Squallo!" Yamamoto said in realization at who the voice belonged to.

"You're still alive… damn shark…you understand you say…" Xanxus said through breaths "What… do you understand about me… Don't talk as if you know anything…"

"No, I do understand! I know everything!" Squallo shouted to his leader.

"THEN SAY IT! JUST WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME! HUH?" Xanxus screamed.

"…"

"YOU CAN'T SAY IT, CAN YOU!?" Xanxus shouted again.

"You were born in the squatters. But you were gifted with the flame since birth. When your mother saw that flame, she became obsessed with the delusion that you were the lovechild of an affair between the ninth boss and herself" The silver hair Varia member said.

* * *

**Back On The Rooftop**

While Squallo was explaining Xanxus' past to everyone the shadowy figures looked on with… boredom?

"This is turning into a drama now isn't it" one of them spoke whilst yawning.

"How long do we have to stay hidden boss?" spoke another whilst looking at a figure now identified as the boss of the group on unknown people.

"We cannot show ourselves until a wrong move is made 'He' will give us the signal for now we just need to watch on" Spoke the 'Boss' as he never took his eyes off the group of people below.

"But it's boring! Can't we go fight" said a shadowed figure.

"BE QUIET! WE DON'T WANT THE TO HEAR US!" Shouted the Boss.

"You're the one making the most noise so shut up both of you" spoke a fourth figure making the two arguing shut up. "We need to see this through to the end for the results of this could change the mafia world" He stated as all eyes turned back to the ground.

* * *

**Back with Tsuna and everyone else**

Squallo had just finished explaining Xanxus' past up to his meeting with his leader.

"That's all I know. I dug it up after the cradle affair though." Squallo said.

"All crap…" Xanxus spat.

"You betrayed the ninth boss… yet he didn't kill you…" Tsuna said to Xanxus whilst slowly getting up of the floor "Even till the end, hadn't he always treated you with acceptance…?" he said with his hair shadowing his eyes.

Xanxus just stared at the teenager as he continued.

"The ninth boss didn't care about bloodlines or the law. He believed in you more than anyone else." Tsuna said staring at Xanxus he clenched his teeth in anger. "The ninth boss had always treated you as his own son…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Xanxus shouted with anger "DON'T MAKE ME SICK WITH THAT UNCONDTIONAL LOVE CRAP! WHAT USE IS THAT SHIT!?"

"The only thing I wanted was the seat of the boss!" He continued "I only wanted those scumbags to worship me! I only wanted them to praise me!" He then started to cought up blood "If I can't have the rings, nobody can! KILL THEM KILL THEM ALL!" He ordered to his Varia members.

"I approve! Way to go, Boss!" Bel said with excitement as he got his knives ready.

"We're back to our original plan" Said Mammon.

"How rotten can you get?" spoke a voice that was revealed to be Gokudera "As if we'd let you!" he stated with his dynamite ready and with Chrome, Yamamoto and Ryohei behind him and Hibari walking towards them.

"This time we'll do it 1000% right. You're all going to die." Bel said with confidence in his voice.

"Are you blind or something? It's two against five!" Gokudera stated.

"Two against five? What are you talking about? You're facing an army ten times greater than this" The hooded Arcobaleno declared.

"?!" The guardians looked with shock at the statement.

"All fifty members of our inborn Varia squard will be here shortly" He stated not noticing his fellow Arcobaleno Reborn making a sign with his hand.

Suddenly three new people dressed like the members of Varia turned up. "Nice timing we've been waiting for you guys" Bel addressed the newcomers.

"Reporting, Sir! We're the only ones left. The Varia squad has been wiped out!" One of the newcomers stated whilst the other two fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Everyone just looked in shock at this news whilst Reborn was smiling.

"Those guys were too strong! They're demons we couldn't lift a finger and they took us out with no effort at all!"

"Who was it!?" Shouted Bel

"It's the-" He was about to say when an explosion cut him off and sent him flying whilst out of the explosion came 7 figures.

"Heh it's about time you guys came out" Reborn spoke to the newcomers

When the explosion cleared it revealed 7 boys aged 16-17 each with headbands on with a symbol it was a leaf?

"Haha better late than never, Dattebayo!"

-End of Chapter 1-

* * *

**A/N: There you have it the introduction can you guess who the newcomers are? Now as stated at the beginning this is my first story but that doesn't mean I want you to go easy on me give me all the criticism you can give i'm a big boy I can take it. Now the rest of the chapters may not be this long depends on what ideas I have, so if you like this story please review, comment so on so forth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Family of Konoha**

"You guys are late" said Reborn

The smoke cleared the reveal 7 boys who looked between the ages of 16-17 each with headbands on in different places each had a symbol on it which looked like a leaf.

"Heh better late than never, Dattebayo!" said a boy with blond spiky hair, blue eyes and three whiskers of each of his cheeks, he wore an orange and black tracksuit with a red swirl on the back he also wore black sandals and his headband was tied to his head with long black straps.

"Looks like you managed to get everyone together huh Naruto" Reborn said to the boy now known as Naruto.

"Hehe it wasn't easy some were harder to convince but they agreed in the end" Naruto said whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Wait! That symbol it can't be why would they be here now?" said Gokudera Hayato.

"Huh who are they Gokudera?" Tsuna asked his friend.

"I don't know they are but that symbol is a leaf, it's the symbol for Konoha" Gokudera said to his boss.

"Konoha what's that?" Tsuna asked confused.

"I'll answer that" spoke 'Bucking Horse' Dino "Konoha is the name for one of the strongest mafia families, their power even rivals the Vongola." Dino announced making everyone gasp in shock. "They are well known for their special styles of the Dying Will Flame".

"Special styles?" Tsuna asked.

"They can use it to different effects but I'm not sure on all the details about them" answered Dino.

"VOIIII! Why are you guys here!?" shouted Squallo.

"They're here to be the final judges on the ring battle" Reborn said.

"Final judges why would an outside family need to do that?!" asked Squallo.

"It's a tradition that's happened since the time of our families founding's" Naruto answered "Both families have been allies for a very long time and this is a form of trust between the two, a person nominated to be the next boss of Konoha needs to know who will be next in line to be the new boss of the Vongola which so happened to be this battle".

"I've had enough of this let's end it!" shouted Bel as he threw knives at Tsuna who was unable to move but the knives just disappeared "What the?" Bel said in confusion until he felt something sharp next to his neck.

"It'd be wise to avoid any more unnecessary actions" Bel turned his head to see that one of his knives that he threw held to his neck, on the other end of it was one of the new members who had pale white eyes and long black hair he wore a white shirt with loose sleeves, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black sandals.

"How'd he move so fast I didn't see him at all" Bel thought.

"Nice Neji make sure he doesn't move" Naruto spoke to his accomplice to which Neji nodded his head. Naruto turned his head the other newcomers "Make sure no-one else moves this is over" everyone nodded and moved to surround the remaining Varia members.

"Boss I think we're done" Mammon said.

"You're all USELESS!" Xanxus shouted "I'll curse you all to death!"

"Even without the rings do you think he'll give up on becoming he head of Vongola?" Squallo asked to no-one in particular.

"Will he now?" Dino asked the Shark.

"Of course not! His fury will burn even hotter!" Squallo shouted "Those brats are going to be part of our world now one day they will come to regret it they'll wish they had died in this battle".

"Well I better make sure that doesn't happen now" Naruto said appearing in front of Squallo.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Squallo said with venom in his voice "How is someone like _you _able to be even considered a candidate for the seat of the Hokage".

Naruto looked Squallo dead in the eyes "Because I have overcome the prejudice that people have placed upon me for something out of my control it's in the past whilst I wish I could change it I can't so I've just accepted it and people accepted me"

"Huh what's he on about? I'll ask Reborn later" Tsuna thought.

"Cervello I think it's time to announce the results" Reborn said to the identical masked women.

"Right. Master Xanxus since you have been disqualified, you must forfeit the Vongola rings" one of the women spoke to the downed Varia leader.

"Cervello… it's… gone according to… your wishes you were right are you happy now?" Xanxus asked to masked woman.

"You say words like that, but we do not have wishes nor do we predict anything" she spoke as she placed a hand on Xanxus face "Everything was already decided, your role in this is over".

"You… cunning… fox…" Xanxus said before passing out.

"Thank you for doing your part." She said before standing up "With this the ring contest battle has ended. We will now announce the overall result. Since master Xanxus has been disqualified, the winner of the sky battle is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Therefore, the next successor to the Vongola is Sawada Tsunayoshi and his six guardians".

"Heh well done looks like we'll be allies now" Naruto said crouching in front of Tsuna with a big smile on his face.

"Everyone…" Tsuna said smiling before passing out.

"Boss!"

"Tsuna!"

"Relax everyone he's just resting he'll be okay after getting some rest" Naruto said standing up.

"Who are you guys?" Gokudera asked the blond boy.

"Oh yeah we never introduce ourselves I 'am Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage of Konoha!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hokage?" asked Ryohei

"It's title for the leader of Konoha" Naruto answered "Oh and these are my guardians Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Sasuke Uchiha."

-End of Chapter 2-

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter two things may seem a bit slow at the moment but i have great ideas for future chapters so hopefully things will get better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Family of Konoha**

**The Next Day**

"Huh where am I?" Tsuna said as he woke up and looked around to realise that he was home and saw that he was covered in injuries "Guess that wasn't a dream then" He then remembered the strange new people who turned up.

"Who were they?" He thought as he got up and head downstairs "It looked like Reborn knew who they were I'll have to ask him" He continued this thought as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Yo! Tsunayoshi" Said Naruto sat at the kitchen table with his mouth full of food as he was making his self at home "This is delicious Mrs Sawada".

"Oh please call me Nana" Tsuna's mother said happily.

"WHA! What are you doing here?!" Tsuna shouted when he finally realised what was going on.

"I'm eating breakfast" Naruto said plainly.

"No! Why are you at my house!?" Tsuna shouted more until he realised that he didn't know his name "Wait who are you?"

"Oh yeah you weren't conscious when I introduced myself" He said then gulped down the rest of his food "I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage of Konoha!" He said while posing.

"Hokage? What's that?" Tsuna asked.

"It means 'Fire Shadow' it is also the title given to the leader of the Konoha family whose job is to protect everyone in the family including its allies which in this case is the Vongola" Reborn said whilst eating Tsuna's food that had been sat waiting on the table.

"Hey Reborn! That's my food!" Tsuna shouted at the Arcobaleno who just ignored him. Tsuna just sighed in defeat until he remembered the others "Wait how is everyone are they all ok?!"

"My friends took them to the hospital to get checked out and everyone is ok, they were more worried about you then themselves" Naruto said smiling "They respect you quite a bit Tsuna you should be proud of that."

"They respect me?" Tsuna thought with a smile until he realised what Naruto said "Wait who are your friends are they part of Konoha too?"

"Yeah they are my guardians I'll introduce you to all of them later"

"Tsuna you should go get changed" Tsuna's mother said to her son.

"We're going out" Reborn added.

"Eh? Where are we going?" Tsuna questioned.

"To a party to celebrate Lambo-kun being discharged from the hospital" Nana answered with Lambo bouncing about happily.

"Everyone's gathered at Yamamoto's house" Reborn told Tsuna.

"Eh? Yamamoto's house?!" Tsuna said in shock.

"Well I'll be leaving I'll see you later Reborn, Tsuna thanks for the food Nana-san" Naruto said as he got up to leave.

"No problem anything for a friend of Tsuna's" Tsuna's mother said happily.

"Well I better get ready" Tsuna said as he went upstairs.

* * *

**With Naruto**

As soon as Naruto left Tsuna's house he reached in his pocket and took out his cell phone and dialled a number.

"What's up Naruto?" a voice said over the phone.

"Sasuke gather up everyone we need to have a meeting" Naruto said.

"What's it about?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's about _that_" Naruto answered.

"So soon?" Asked Sasuke sounding a bit worried.

"I'll explain everything at the meeting see you in an hour" said the blond teen as he hung up and looked up to the sky "_12 years huh hopefully everything will go well"_.

* * *

**At Yamamoto's House (A Few Hours Later)**

The party had ended with everyone gone home except Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera and Dino.

"Reborn why did you ask us to stay behind?" Tsuna asked his tutor.

"Actually I asked him to keep us behind 10th I want to know more about those guys from Konoha" Gokudera answered.

"Oh okay but what exactly is Konoha all I know is that it's a mafia family like Vongola" Tsuna asked.

"Konoha is a mafia family but it's different than normal ones instead of just one big family it is actually a lot of small families that came together over a century ago with their 1st Fire Shadow being Hashirama Senju of the Senju family who created Konoha by allying his family with Madara Uchiha of the Uchiha family. The two families had been at war with each other for years but when Hashirama and Madara became the leaders they stopped fighting and decided to form one family which the Vongola Primo Giotto helped to form which then they formed an alliance with each other" Reborn explained.

"Wait 'Uchiha' that guy yesterday his last name was Uchiha wasn't it?" Gokudera asked.

"Yes it is" Reborn answered.

"Eh what you guys talking about?" Tsuna asked confused.

"It was when you passed out that Naruto guy introduced us to his guardians and one of them was called Sasuke Uchiha". Gokudera informed his boss.

"Yes he also the last of the Uchiha isn't he Reborn?" Dino asked his former tutor.

"Yes he is" Reborn answered.

"Eh? What do you mean last of the Uchiha?" Yamamoto asked.

"It happened 8 years ago one night in the estate that housed the Uchiha one person was rumoured to kill every last person there except one who is Sasuke" Reborn answered with a solemn look on his face.

"What all of them? Who would do something like that?" Tsuna asked scared.

"It was reported that the person who did it was Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha" Reborn told his student.

"What?! He killed his entire family in one night why would he do that?" Gokudera asked with shock.

"No one knows why but it was reported that he did. Anyways let's get back on topic" Reborn said.

"Oh I have a question yesterday Dino mentioned something about the Konoha family's power rivalling the Vongola because of their special style of the dying will flame what did you mean?" Tsuna asked looking at Dino.

"Oh that well with that I meant was that they use the dying will flame different than normal for instance some members of Konoha mainly the Uchiha when it was around it was said that they could breathe the flames a shoot fireballs and other family's have special techniques that are only available to them like the Nara family are said to be able to bind people with a special flame they call 'Shadow'" Dino explained.

"Wow they sound extremely tough" Ryohei said.

"Yeah" Tsuna said "Oh yeah I want to know more about Naruto I heard him talking to Squallo last night about a prejudice or something that was placed against him what was that about?" Tsuna asked his tutor.

"Hmm I'm sure Naruto won't mind me telling you his past it started 12 years ago when Naruto was 4…" Reborn

**-End of Chapter 3-**

* * *

**A/N: Well that's chapter 3 hope you liked it now the next chapter will be a flashback to explain more about Naruto's past hopefully it'll be good i'm still planning it out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Family of Konoha**

"Now before I get started I can only tell you what I know about Naruto for some reason most of his past is top class information only a handful of people know everything" Reborn said to Tsuna, Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Dino.

"Why is that?" Tsuna asked.

"To understand why I'll have to tell you about when Naruto was 4 basically when people started treating him like a monster" Reborn answered.

"A MONSTER?!" They all said with the excepting of Dino and Reborn.

"Why was he treated like a monster when he was only 4?" Gokudera asked.

"It's because of an incident that happened twelve years ago that took many lives in the Konoha village including the life of the Fourth Fire Shadow" Reborn answered.

* * *

_**(Flashback 12 years ago Konoha)**_

_**It was a sunny day and everyone was in high spirits as a festival seemed to be going on with games stalls and food and drink stalls all packed with patrons everyone seemed to be having fun, that was until a giant explosion happened in the middle of the festival and a giant monster fox with nine tails appeared from the smoke caused by the explosion everyone was looking in shock and horror as they have never seen anything like it before.**_

"_WHAT IS THAT?!" Someone shouted_

"_IT'S A MONSTER WHERE DID IT COME FROM"_

"_EVERYONE GET BACK WE'LL HANDLE THIS" People turned around to see the Konoha mafia family stood there with the Third and Fourth Fire Shadow stood at the lead in their battle attire._

"_LOOK THERES SOMEONE ON TOP OF IT!" A family member shouted whilst pointing to the top of the monster where there was a lone person stood looking down wearing an orange mask and black cloaks with red clouds on them._

_The Fourth stepped forward and shouted "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He shouted up to the masked man._

"_I WANT TO DESTROY THIS PLACE AND KILL EVERYONE INCLUDING YOU MINATO!" He answered as he then jumped of the fox to a nearby building. "Go" He commanded the fox as it then started to rampage the village as the masked man then ran across the buildings to try to escape._

"_We'll handle this Minato you go after him" The Third said as he ran towards the fox with the all the gathered Mafioso._

_Minato then ran after the masked man._

_**The whole event went on for hours with no victory in sight but the monster. Suddenly stopped fighting and moved over to the direction the Fourth was fighting, the Third Hokage who was fighting was confused but got a small team with him and chased after the fox they followed it to a clearing where it was stood in front of a small child holding a small orange box the fox just stood there but suddenly turned into what looked like dying will flame and went into the box as it closed with a then a picture of a fox appeared on the box.**_

_They looked around a saw no one else but the small boy who was just staring into space with tears in his eyes._

"_Where did the fox go?" A mafioso asked._

"_It would seem that the fox went inside that box the child is holding" The Third answered._

"_Does that mean he's the one who attacked the village?" Another person said angrily._

"_Don't be foolish he's just a child!" The Third shouted to the man._

"_Sorry Third but if he isn't the one who did it then who is he I've never seen him" The man asked._

_The Third looked at the child and sighed "I have he's an orphan from the village his name is Naruto Uzumaki"._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

* * *

"That's all I know although that last part is actually shrouded in mystery I've always thought that it was the whole truth and since that day people have started to treat Naruto differently through rumours eventually people started to believe that Naruto was the fox himself" Reborn said as he looked at everyone's faces as they processed what they've just heard.

"But why was Naruto there in the first place?" Gokudera asked.

"The reason for his involvement was that the Fourth sealed the fox in the box and Naruto was used as his "jailer" per say" Reborn answered.

"What do you mean his jailer?" Tsuna asked.

"Well it was discovered that even at the age of four Naruto could use a 'Dying Will Flame' and his was compatible with the box but when asked he had no memory of anything that happened that day". Reborn answered.

"Wow Naruto has been through a lot" Yamamoto stated.

"Yeah I can't imagine what it's like growing up with everyone looking at you like that it doesn't sound extreme" Ryohei said.

"_Reborn said that he thought that wasn't the whole truth so what could is the truth?" _Tsuna wondered.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto is currently lying down on a grass bank looking at the sky when he hears footsteps behind him he looks and see's Sasuke stood there.

"We're ready" he said as he turned and walked away.

Naruto got up at turn to walk towards a warehouse as he entered he saw all his guardians stood there waiting.

"Can I ask why we're doing this so soon boss?" Neji asked.

"Something is coming and we need everything we have" Naruto said as he looked and saw on a table a small orange box with a small hole and a picture of a fox on it.

"You do realise that this is the 10th time you've tried to control it this month don't you think you need to take a break from it" Shikamaru stated.

"It's okay just get in your places" Naruto said as everyone gathered round in a circle and started channel their Flames to their rings and created a barrier around Naruto and the box.

"We're okay in case this doesn't work again Naruto" Sasuke said.

"Right let's get this started you stupid fox" Naruto said looking at the box as he closed his eyes and started to channel his Flame in his ring and placed in the boxes hole. A bright light erupted from the box as a fox appeared the size of a two story house appeared and it went to attack Naruto before it disappeared back into the box.

"Another failure" Naruto said as he walked over and picked up the box remembering when he first got it.

* * *

_**(Flashback 12 Years Ago after Minato's fight)**_

_Minato had just finished his battle with the masked man before he retreated, Minato would have chased him but he was in no condition too as he was heavily injured and he had a bigger problem to deal with as he looked back towards the village and saw the fox still rampaging. _

"_How am I going to deal with this" Minato thought out loud._

"_Maybe we can help" He turned around to see his wife stood there with his son who was asleep in Kushina's arms._

"_Kushina! What are you doing here with Naruto!?" He exclaimed as he flinched in pain. He then noticed that Kushina's clothes were torn and she too was badly injured._

"_Kushina what happened?!" He shouted as he ran towards her as fast as he could, not caring about his own injuries._

"_Me and Naruto we're getting ready for the festival when someone came and attacked us he somehow knew that I was in possession of the fox he kept asking where it was I didn't tell him until he blindsided me and took Naruto hostage and threatened to kill him if I didn't hand it over" She said as she started crying remembering it. "I'm sorry Minato I had to give it him he would have killed Naruto"_

"_It's ok as long as you're both okay now." Minato said reassuring Kushina whilst thinking what to do._

"_Kushina I have an idea on how to deal with the fox but it will cost us dearly" Minato said._

"_What do you mean Minato?" Kushina asked._

"_We'll have to seal the fox back in the box but I don't have enough flames left to do it alone so I'll need you help seeing as you're the last jinchūriki of the fox so it's attached to your flame" Minato sighed "The problem is that in doing this we will die"._

"_What?!" Kushina said in a hushed voice "What do you mean we will die?"_

"_By doing this it will take up all of our Dying Will Flame" Minato said._

"_What about Naruto we can't leave him alone and who is going to be the new jinchūriki?" She asked but as she looked at Minato who was looking at Naruto with sadness in his eyes. Her eyes widened as she figured it out "You want to use our son for that?! No we're not going to put him through all that!" She said angrily._

"_We have to do this Kushina it's our job we can't let the fox continue to rampage" Minato said._

"_What about Naruto we will never see him grow up can you really go through with that?" Kushina said as she started crying._

"_We will see him" Minato said as Kushina looked at him "I'll also seal the last on our flames in the box so when the time comes we will be able to see him" Minato said as he was also tearing up._

_Kushina sighed as she wiped her tears "Okay" She said in a quiet voice looking down at Naruto's sleeping form in her arms "Okay I'll do it"_

_Minato looked at Kushina with Naruto in her arms and hugged them both. He then took out an orange box from his pocket he held it tight as he and Kushina both started pouring their flames into the box._

_As they were doing this Minato looked and saw that the fox was making its way to them. He then woke Naruto up. "Hey there Naruto I'm going to need you do me a favour I want you to try as hard as you can to channel your Dying Will Flame and put your hand on this box please"._

_Naruto looked around confused as he looked to his dad and mom who nodded at him "Go ahead Naruto its okay" Kushina said to her son._

"_Okay I'll try" Naruto said as he closed his eyes and began to channel his flame which enveloped his body in a bright orange/yellow flame he then placed his hand on the box as it then seemed to start sucking up his flames._

_Whilst this was happening the fox made its way into the clearing with the Third Fire Shadow in tow. They looked on as the fox made its way towards them._

"_What's happening what's Minato-sama doing?" A family member asked._

_The Third realising what was happening answered "He sealing the fox away and using his son as the jailer". He said._

"_But what's going to happen to him?" The same man asked._

"_It looks like he won't make through this" The Third said as he looked on as it seemed the sealing was complete._

"_Okay its ready" Minato said as the fox went into the sealing box. He and Kushina then looked at Naruto to say their goodbyes._

"_Now Naruto me and your mother are going to have go away now but don't worry you will see us eventually although it will be a long time promise me you'll be a good boy?" Minato asked._

"_Why where are you going?" Naruto asked with sadness in his voice as he looked at his parents._

"_Don't worry we won't be far" Minato answered as he looked to Kushina who nodded as she gave Naruto a big hug._

"_Okay Naruto please remember don't be picky eat lots and grow strong. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm. Also don't stay up late you need lots of sleep and make friends you don't need a lot of friends just a few, also study real hard don't slack just Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses so don't get too depressed if you can't do something well." Kushina then started to cry more "Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship but remember to be true to yourself, also have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true. There's so, so much more that I want to pass on to you I wish I could stay with you longer please remember that we love you" she said as both her and Minato then faded into light and disappeared into the box._

_Naruto just stood there motionless as he didn't know what just happened, "Mom Dad" he then passed out._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

* * *

"_Don't worry I'll make you both proud" _Naruto thought whilst smiling, he then looked at his guardians who all looked exhausted from creating the barrier "Let's call it a night here guys thanks for your help".

They nodded and turned to head to their rooms as Naruto took one last look at the box before picking it up and taking it to his room.

**(End of Chapter 4)**

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter 4 hoped you liked it please review. I want to say thanks to everyone who has followed and favourited this story.**

**Also thanks to MiniMort for being my first reviewer and for the tips with the Hokage/Fire Shadow one i do prefer Fire Shadow so i'll use that mainly.**

**Before anyone asks about why there was no fighting scenes is because i want to leave that out to elaborate on at a later time.**


End file.
